


Blood Frenzy

by EdoEclipse



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anime, Bittersweet Ending, Cheesy, F/M, Fangirl, Gajeel comes off as a total creep at first, Gajeel wants to SUCK YER BLOOD...sorry, Gajevy - Freeform, Hunters, I'm known to do cheesy stuff, Levy is older than Gajeel somehow, Levy is turned, Levy wants to suck Gajeel's...you dirty people. I was gonna say blood., Love, Manga, Non-twilight vampires, Romance, Sappy stuff, Ship, Vampires, Werewolves, bookworm - Freeform, depressing stuff, everyone needs a bookworm friend, sad stuff, so much friggin Gajevy, sorta werewolves, watch out for the sequel, you gotta love cheesy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdoEclipse/pseuds/EdoEclipse
Summary: For a shy bookworm like Levy McGarden, her life merely consisted of working at her bookstore and reading. However, a drastic and rather bloody event changes her life forever, in which she must come to terms with the fact that she is now a vampire, as well as the supposed mate of the culprit who changed her.





	1. Chapter 1

"Thank you for shopping here, and have a nice day!" chirped a short blunette.

The bookstore that she owned was quite popular in her area, as the facility housed genres suited for just about everyone. Those who could care less about reading stopped by simply for her famous, homemade hot chocolate. Yes, everyone had something to purchase at Levy's Bookerina. Just the cheerful smile upon the short woman's face attracted various customers, some even developing a love for literature thanks to her encouraging words about the world of fiction. Levy was certain that opening up her own business straight out of high school would surely prove to surely fail. Now twenty years of age, she owned Magnolia's most popular bookstore, earning enough money to settle down in a rather large house. Her parents disagreed with her decision to do this and even cut off all connections with their only daughter, but that didn't bother Levy. She was never too fond of her family anyways.

Glancing up towards the clock, she realized sadly that it was time to close the store. There were a few customers scattered around, but she knew that they would finish up shortly. Trotting towards the door, she flipped her sign over, informing the outsiders that she was now closed for the night. Noticing the change of sign, her remaining costumers hurried along, picking out a book or trinket and making their way back to the register. With expertise, the bookworm checked out the items, having everyone out of the door in as little as five minutes.

Sighing to herself, she grabbed her belongings, which only consisted of her coat, red purse, and a novel that she was reading. Much to her excitement, this particular novel was written by her best friend, Lucy Dragneel, who was now a famous novelist. Turning off the lights, she stepped outside into the chilly night, locking the store behind her. Unlike the night previous, she felt as if this night was...rather odd. It was much colder than she remembered the weather forecaster predicting, but the little woman only assumed that it was due to slight miscalculations.

After all, they were only human.

Quickly checking her phone for any missed calls, Levy only saw that she had one, which was Lucy. However, the bookworm knew of Lucy's...rather odd schedule. From dusk until dawn, Lucy refused to communicate with anyone, which was rather strange at first, but over time, Levy grew accustomed to it. What was even more strange was the fact that Lucy's husband, Natsu, was exactly the same. They never explained the reason for their odd behavior to the bluenette, but in truth, she never really felt the need to question them. She felt as if it would be considered rude to pry into her best friend's personal life.

Luckily for her, Lucy had already sent her a message explaining her reason for calling.

{Hey, girl! I just wanted to remind you that we need to go shopping Saturday! Call me tomorrow!}

Levy's eyes widened a fraction, "Crap! I forgot about that.."

Sighing, the short woman quickly typed down a reminder in her notes app, shutting her phone off and placing it back inside her purse. Glancing around, she noticed that the streets were oddly empty on this night, causing her to grow incredibly uncomfortable. She had a bad case of anxiety, and even though a crowd of people scared her, being totally alone at night was just as nerve-racking for her. Speeding up her pace, she rushed past the various buildings, glad that her home was only a few blocks from her shop.

"Gihi..."

Gasping, the blue-headed woman spun around, confused and frightened when she discovered that no one was behind her. She could have sworn that someone was right behind her, laughing.

"Must be my imagination.," she mumbled to herself, turning around to continue her journey home.

She was entering into an area that she absolutely dreaded to walk by. It meant that she was only a couple of minutes away from her home, but it also meant that she would have to walk through an alley-way. It wasn't the typical dark alley that consisted of dumpsters and stray cats. After all, this was a very nice neighborhood. Still, it was an easy area for someone to kidnap a helpless woman. With Levy's petite size, she knew that she was easy prey.

"Where are ya goin'?"

Screaming slightly, Levy spun around, only to once again be met with nothing but the cold air. However, she knew now that this voice wasn't just her imagination. No, it was much too real to be something like that. Shivering with fright, the little bookworm made a run for it. Tears fell from her eyes when her thoughts were confirmed by the sound of the strange laughter once again filling her ears.

Out of nowhere, her body was suddenly pinned against one of the unused buildings, her legs dangling from the air.

"Did ya think that you could actually run from me? Yer nothin' but a shrimp, a nice smellin' shrimp.."

Her eyes widened when she was finally able to see the face of this mysterious person. His skin was pale, yet there was a slight tan to it as well. His mouth was nothing more than a mere smirk, fangs protruding from the top of his lips. His hair was slicked back, the color of midnight and a feathered texture. This man was also tall, very tall, though most people were usually taller than the bookworm. His muscular build outwardly hinted towards a great strength that he surely possessed, but what captivated Levy the most were his blood-red irises, his pupils slit like a....like a dragons. His lashes were dark, making it seem that he wore a great amount of eyeliner, and perhaps he did. A strange concept about this man was the fact that he was covered in piercings. His nose was pierced twice on each side, his eyebrows replaced with three piercings above each eye. From what she could somewhat see, he had multiple piercings on his ears as well, and perhaps he had more in other places that she could not currently see.

"What...Who?" The small woman was greatly confused, her fear still lingering strongly.

The creature only smiled, showing off his multiple fangs. Leaning down, he sniffed Levy's neck, causing shivers to run down her body.

"You smell so nice, so delicious. I want to savor this blood," he mused softly, chuckling when he noticed the tears pooling in the corners of the blunette's eyes.

"Who are you?" she managed to ask.

"I'm Gajeel, and yer my dinner," he growled out, piercing his fangs into her neck and draining her of her blood, every last ounce.


	2. Chapter 2

Dropping the lifeless woman, the pierced vampire smirked darkly towards the body. He knew from experience that her body would slowly decay before his very eyes. However, he noticed with curiously that her body remained the same even after several minutes. This never happened to his victims, never. He was sure that he drained her of every drop of blood, as nothing poured out from the wounds that he left upon her neck.

Upon closer inspection, he noticed with shock that the shrimp was still breathing, despite not having any blood left in her system. Along with this discovery, he also noticed a strange...feeling that emerged from within him. It felt as if he actually...cared about the small woman. But that was impossible. Gajeel Redfox cared about no one. He hated others, especially weak humans. He merely needed to dispose of this woman's body. If she were alive and revealed to everyone what had happened to her, they would obviously not believe her. Humans were quick to toss away mythical theories. If anything, they'd put her in a mental house for "rehabilitation".

"Gajeel? Dude, we've gotta go. Whatcha got there?" a voice asked the tall vampire.

Out of the shadows, another fanged man emerged. His hair was spiked up in different places, pink in color. He was rather tall, but not as tall as the crimson eyed creature. When his eyes laid upon the blunette who was unconscious at the feet of Gajeel, his eyes widened greatly. He recognized the woman very easily, as she was a regular visitor in his house.

He glared at the taller vampire. "What the heck man?! Don't you know who that is?!"

"No, I don't know who she is Natsu. And frankly, I don't care either. All I know about her is that she had the best-tasting blood that I've ever had," he shrugged, eyeing the woman.

"That's Levy McGarden, my wife's best friend you moron! They've been friends since even before I turned Lucy!" Natsu barked out at his idiot of a friend, sighing. "And now you've gone and killed her!"

Gajeel snorted. "She ain't dead, surprisingly. I drained her, but somehow she's still alive."

This caused Natsu to gasp slightly, eyeing the woman as well. "But how? The only way that this could happen is if she's destined to become a vampire's mate."

"I feel sorry for the poor sap who ends up with that flat chested shrimp," Gajeel replied with amusement.

The pink head, out of anger, smacked his friend on the back of his head. "Don't talk about her! She's a really nice girl. Look, let's just take her back to the clan. If she isn't dead, then she must be turning, and we both know how hard it is to be a newborn without aid."

Wincing slightly at his memories, Gajeel nodded in agreement. "Yea, she's too delicate to be left alone."

Raising a brow, Natsu eyed his friend. "Delicate? I thought she was a shrimp to you. Make up your mind you metalhead."

Rolling his eyes, Gajeel leaned down and picked the woman up, carrying her bridal style. "Gramps ain't gonna like this."

"It's your fault, idiot. Lucy can help her if anything," Natsu grumbled out.

Quickly, the duo raced back towards the clan, their vampiric speed aiding them in making it back to Fairy Tail before the first signs of dawn. To humans, Fairy Tail was the cities biggest bar, a perfect place to wind down and have a nice drink. But to the vampires who lived and worked there, it was their home, their safe haven. It was here that, during the night, they could lose all control and act as their true vampire selves.

When the two vampires barged in, the others became alert, especially when they noticed the small blunette tucked safely in Gajeel's arms. A blonde woman broke through the crowd, her eyes tearing up when she realized exactly who was curled up in his arms.

"Levy! What happened to her?!" she cried out, rushing towards her husband and his friend.

Gajeel glanced away, nervous and even slightly guilty. This angered Lucy. "Gajeel, what did you do?.."

He sighed. "I was under a blood frenzy, from not bothering to drink for a while. And this little shrimp smelled....addicting? I guess you could say...and I drained her of her blood. But she's still alive! She's alive, and we don't know why or how."

"Oh, thank God. You need to be more careful you stupid idiot! You almost killed my best friend!" she growled out, smacking Gajeel.

"Oi! Do ya want me to drop her?!" he raged out, glaring at the blonde.

Natsu growled and stood in front of his wife and mate protectively. "Don't you hurt my Lucy!"

"I wasn't plannin' on it! I just--"

"Did you say that the scent of her blood was addictive to you, Gajeel?"

Heads turned to meet the eyes of their clan leader, Makarov Dreyar.

The taller vampire blushed slightly. "U-uh, yea...what's it to ya, Gramps?!"

The old man merely smiled in what could possibly be delight. "Oh, this is splendid! It seems that our stubborn friend has finally found his mate!"

Gajeel's eyes widened greatly. "What?! I only said that she smelled nice! That doesn't mean anything!"

"Gajeel is right, Master Makarov. He was in a blood frenzy," Lucy added in.

"Lucy, my dear. Think about it. Why else is your friend still alive? She has no blood in her system, which would be an instant death for humans. How is it that she's still breathing? The only way for this to be possible is if she was not only destined to become a vampire's mate, but if her mate marked her as well. Gajeel unknowingly marked and turned his mate, and now..." he stopped, glancing up at Gajeel, "I place her under your care. I'm aware that you don't want a mate, but trust me. You'll grow to love her greatly, even if you are a stubborn fool."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" the blonde asked.

Makarov smiled up towards her reassuringly. "My dear, Gajeel won't be able to kill her even if he tried. He loves her already, but he won't admit it. I can see it in his eyes."

Chuckling, the tiny old man trotted off, leaving a crowd of shocked vampires behind him.

Suddenly, Natsu busted out with a loud laugh. "Buahahah! It seems that you're the poor sap who ended up with the flat-chested shrimp!"

A dark aura surrounded the pink-headed vampire instantly. He looked over at his wife, who was glaring at him with bright red eyes. "What....did you call her?"

"Erm....haha...um, Luce? AHHH!" Natsu bolted away, his fuming mate chasing after him.

Shaking his head towards his friend's stupidity, he glanced down at the small woman sleeping in his hold. He had to admit, she was, hands down, the cutest woman he'd ever seen. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Maybe...


	3. Chapter 3

When Levy finally escaped the depths of darkness, she found herself to be in a rather odd room. She wasn't back at her house, in her cozy orange painted bedroom covered in what could be a mountain of books. This room was a rather dull color, a mixture of grey and blue. It represented sadness in the bookworm's eyes, her mind very creative and imaginative from a lifetime of reading. The room itself smelled strange, a mixture of sanitation and something rather...addicting.

Her throat burned badly, prompting the blunette to grip her throat suddenly and harshly. She gasped in and out as an overwhelming urge slowly took control of her entire body. She wanted something, craved something so badly, but she wasn't sure exactly what it was. She needed to figure out, and quickly.

Sitting up in the uncomfortable bed, she glanced around, startled that the room was crystal clear to her hazel eyes. Normally, she needed her glasses to clearly see objects far away, but for some odd reason, it was as if she had perfect vision like her childhood days. Noticing the other beds, as well as a desk covered in medicine and other medical materials, she assumed that she was more than likely in the emergency room. Perhaps she hit her head last night and clumsily knocked herself out.

It was a slight shift beside her that really spooked Levy, as she finally glanced downward, spotting a tall man curled up beside her. Despite him being ripped with muscles, his sleeping form reminded her of a giant teddy bear. Shaking her head, she ridded herself of these strange thoughts and pushed him. She thought that her usually weak nudges would wake him up, but her slight push was stronger than she could imagine, considering the man instead flew across the room, slamming into the wall and creating a rather large dent.

"OI?! WHAT THE HECK?!" he bellowed out, standing straight up and glaring down at the bookworm.

Much to her surprise, his glare quickly disappeared, replaced with a concerned look. His lips scrunched up into a pout as he cautiously crept over towards her. "How ya feelin', Levy?"

"How do you know my name?!" she shrieked out, her eyes widening.

She wasn't exactly scared of the man. In all honesty, his appearance alone calmed her down, his voice creating an odd happiness within her.

The tall man, who was covered in piercings, laughed. "Gihi! Yer friend works here with me, Lucy Dragneel?"

"Lucy's here?!" Levy gasped out, a huge smile covering her face.

He nodded, a smile forming on his face. "Yep! Same with her idiot mate..."

"Mate?" she questioned.

The man merely shrugged. "We'll talk about that later, Shrimp. But anyways, my name's Gajeel Redfox, and I'm in charge of takin' care of ya until yer better."

She nodded, thinking that he was a doctor or nurse. She never knew what kind of side-job Lucy had that went along with her novelist career, so she wasn't surprised that it would be something like a nurse. "Okay, but can you please tell me what happened last night?"

"You mean you don't remember anything? Anything at all?" he asked very nervously.

She shook her head. "Nope, not a thing. Are you alright Mr. Redfox? You look like you're about to be sick."

His breath shaky, he hesitantly gulped. "I-I know what happened to ya, Shortstuff.."

"Really? I'll ignore that horrid nickname that you gave me if you tell me what happened," she mused, sitting up fully in the infirmary bed.

He looked down, a twinge of sadness appearing upon his face. "Well, ya see... You were walkin' home I guess, and...and I..I--"

"We found you unconscious in an alley-way, my dear. You were drained of blood by an unknown vampire. Those puncture wounds on your neck gave it away," an elderly voice said, followed by a short man entering the infirmary.

"I--WHAT?! Sir, you must have mistaken. Vampires aren't real! They're just made-up stories and old myths, nothing more," Levy protested, her eyes widening at his words.

The tall, younger man glanced down at the old man, obviously confused. The elder merely gave him a stern look, as if daring to go against what he said.

"My dear, why would I lie about my own kind?" the old man smiled, showing off his needle-like fangs.

Levy screamed, but she was still too weak to actually jump out of bed and run away. "G-get away from me you monster!"

"Are you calling yourself a monster? Ms. McGarden, you are one of us now. Not only were you drained of you human blood, but you were also transformed into a vampire yourself. Now, allow me to explain to you the basics. You'll certainly need to know these for the rest of your immortal life. Now, with being a vampire, you are expected to--"

"Wait! What are you saying? I'm not a vampire! I don't have pale skin, or fangs, or a weird craving for blood!" she denied, eyeing the two.

Gajeel sighed, pointing to his own fangs. "You got some of these pointy teeth too, Shrimp. Just check for yerself."

Hesitantly, Levy poked her canine teeth with her tongue. With a gasp, she realized that they were indeed a lot sharper than she remembered. Just to be certain, she poked at them with her right thumb, hissing when she accidentally pierced through her thumb. The blood that dripped from her thumb was odd, as it wasn't a usual bright red. It was a shade of red so dark, that one could easily mistake it black. Glancing up, she noticed that Gajeel was staring at her thumb with darkening eyes, a feral grin hinted on his face.

"You might wanna lick that blood away before your idiot of a mate does it for you," the old man warned her, also noticing Gajeel's odd behavior.

The bookworm was too scared to lick away her own blood in front of the two men, and she gasped when the pierced man grabbed her arm, her thumb pressing against his open mouth. He swiftly swiped his tongue across her tiny wound, cleaning her thumb of any blood present. A bright blush coated her cheeks, yet Levy didn't find this action revolting. She, to be honest with herself, liked it...a lot.

"Can't say that I didn't warn you. But enough of all of this. I am Makarov Dreyer, the leader of this vampire cult. We need to discuss how you live your life from now on. Being a vampire isn't easy, my dear. Before I begin, are there any quick questions that I can answer for you?" he asked.

Levy nodded. "Quite a few, actually. One, can I still work at my bookstore? Two, can I still walk in the sunlight? Three, do I have the ability to turn into a bat? Four, how often will I need to drink blood? Five, you said Lucy works here, yes? Does that mean that she's a vampire too? And Six, what's a mate?"

Makarov chuckled. "You are certainly a curious child. But very well. Yes, you may continue working where you so desire, but you must keep your identity hidden. I hope that I can trust you on that end of the line. Yes, you can still walk outside during the day, but that doesn't mean that the sun's rays are harmless. If bare skin is exposed, it will result in second-degree burns. I'd suggest you wear gloves, jackets, hoods-that sort of clothing. Temperatures have no effect on you anymore, so don't worry about burning up during the summer time. Oh, and wear sunscreen just for extra precaution, though most prefer to simply stay indoors until nighttime. Yes, you can transform your human form into a bat form, but only during the nighttime hours. You lose this ability during the day. You need to drink blood at least once a day. Most prefer three blood meals a day like you would have breakfast, lunch, and dinner-whatever you prefer. Lucy...is indeed a vampire, and so is Natsu. You can hear more about that tomorrow when she returns from her trip. And as for that last question, why don't you ask Gajeel. He'd be more than happy to share that information with you, considering he is your mate."

Levy peered down at the old man with a raised brow. "Don't you have to explain all of this to me?"

Makarov chuckled. "I basically told you everything that you needed to know from your questions alone. Gajeel here will explain mates and how our clan is set up. You have no need to ask if you may join or not because I've already accepted you into our clan. You'll have familiar faces around here, some probably surprising you."

With a wave of his hand, the midget of a man trotted out of the infirmary, leaving the pair alone once more.

Levy glanced up at Gajeel, a tiny blush coating her cheeks, as well as a bright, innocent smile appearing on her face. This action caused Gajeel to blush himself.

"So...Mates?"


	4. Chapter 4

Gajeel didn't want to be apart of this, apart of her. He hurt his mate, nearly killed her even. Never will he forgive himself for doing such a thing, but why would Makarov prevent him from telling Levy the truth? Was that event really that horrifying? Of course, it was, he knew that, but he felt so guilty for keeping this from her. He knew that if she were to find out the truth, she'd probably hate him forever, murder him even. He'd be okay with that, considering the fact that he wants her to hate him. He wants to hate her even, for popping into his life so suddenly, but he couldn't force himself to, no matter how much he tried.

"So...Mates?" she questioned.

He sighed but nodded. "Yea, mates. Every vampire has one, but we never know when they'll come in our lives. Sometimes, it'll be during a time when we want our mate, when we're ready for 'em. And sometimes," he stopped, eyeing her, "It's during a time when we ain't ready for 'em, when we don't want 'em just yet."

The little bookworm nodded, a slight smile forming on her face. "Mr. Makarov...he said that you were my mate? Is that true?"

"Yea, it is...but you wouldn't want me. I ain't the romantic type, so you wouldn't expect much out of me," he grumbled out.

"That doesn't matter. It's just because we haven't gotten to know each other just yet. Come, sit. Let's get to know one another!" she chirped out, patting the space on her bed next to her.

Gajeel nearly winced, hating how persistent and nice the little one was. He was trying his best to scare the small fairy away, but she was too naïve for her own good. It was as if she strived to find good in everyone, and the grumpy vampire hated it. He wanted her to forget about him, hate him, and then kill him later on. And his plan wasn't working. Still, he went along with her chirpiness and sat down next to her, both of them developing blushes on their cheeks.

Levy smiled towards Gajeel, his eyes widening at how beautiful he thought her smile really was. "So, how old are you?"

He shrugged. "I'm eighteen."

"Really?! That means that I'm older than you!" she giggled out.

His eyes widened. There was no way that that puny Shrimp was older than him! She couldn't be older than sixteen at least! "How old are ya?!"

She kept giggling. "I'm twenty actually, two years older than you!"

The male vampire narrowed his eyes. "Don't think that'll make you the dominant one, Shrimp. Age won't matter in this relationship. Height will, gihi!"

He nearly slapped himself for saying that. Why would he care? Sure, he knew that eventually, he'll have no choice but to love her with all of his cold heart, but not unless she kills him first.

"You're so mean! I can't help my height," she whined, a pout forming on her lips.

Gajeel thought that her pout was undeniably cute, so adorable. A brighter blush formed on his cheeks from the thought. "N-next question..."

Raising a brow at his very noticeable blush, Levy nodded. "Um, okay. When were you turned into a vampire, if you don't mind me asking?"

His blush faded away upon her words. He hated talking about his past, but his stupid mating bond wouldn't allow him to deny her anything. "When I was six, my friend and I ran away from this town's orphanage. It was late at night, I'm guessin' around midnight maybe. We were sick of no one wantin' to adopt us. Everyone was scared of us since we were raised by wolves."

Levy gasped. "You both were really raised by wolves?"

"Yep, werewolves actually. They took us in, despite us being human. But one day, they had an emergency relocation, and we were left behind. That's when a ranger found us in the forest, surrounded by wolf pelts and all that crap. So anyway, we-"

"Whoa whoa wait...did you say werewolves? Like, actual werewolves?" Levy asked, her eyes bugged out.

He nodded, giving his mate a weird look. "Yer okay with being a vampire and finding out vampires exist, but you freak out when I mention werewolves?"

Blushing, Levy glanced away. "Point taken, though I'm not at all happy with actually being one...continue."

"Anyways...while we were walking through the forest, tryin' to find our werewolf family, someone picked us up and carried us away. They even knocked us out. When we woke back up, we were strapped to metal beds, our necks hurtin' like crap too. We didn't know what was goin' on. Then it all happened. Our kidnappers were slaughtered right in front of us, and we were taken in by this clan, who saved us really. They treated our wounds, and explained to us what we were now and all that kinda stuff," he explained.

"Who was your friend?" Levy asked.

The male vampire jerked his head towards the main room, "Yer friend's dumb mate, Natsu."

"Really?! I wouldn't have figured it to be him, considering the rude nicknames you seem to always give him," she said.

Gajeel chuckled. "Gihi, I give nicknames to everyone...Shrimp."

"Don't call me that!" Levy protested, her pout returning.

"Gihi, whatever. Next question?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "What exactly is this place?"

"Yer in our infirmary. This building is our sanctuary, housing the vampire clan known as Fairy Tail. We're the strongest clan in this area, no doubt about that. To keep this building from attracting the wrong attention, Makarov opened this building up as a bar during the day, just so no one would think about tearing this place down. At night, we vamps can finally be who we truly are. We usually show off our powers or go out in feeding groups. And our victims aren't just anyone random off the street. We usually choose to drain the blood of someone who is at death's door, to make their death more peaceful and quick. When ya think about it, we aren't really monsters of the night," Gajeel explained to her, hiding any guilt that he developed.

"Oh, I thought this was a hospital at first to be honest, hehe. But I have one more question. When should-" The bookworm ceased talking suddenly, gripping her throat rather aggressively.

Gajeel raised a brow, curious and very concerned towards his mate. "Levy? What's wrong?!"

"M-my throat...it...burns..." she managed to choke out, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes.

With a shuffle, Gajeel picked Levy up and placed her in his lap, facing her towards him. "Look, Shrimp. I know what's wrong with ya, and I can help ya. But, yer gonna have to not chicken out, alright?"

She nodded frantically.

Tilting his head slightly, the bookworm's mate bared his neck towards his mate as an offering. "Drink my blood. It'll take away the stinging, I promise."

Eyes widening, she shook her head.

"Drink my blood or you'll die Levy!" he barked out, grabbing her head and pushing her nose into the crook of his neck, ignoring the shiver that passed through his body.

Scenting the vampiric blood that flowed through his neck, blood only meant for her consumption, Levy's new vampire instincts went into overdrive. Her mind consumed her in a severe blood frenzy. With her fangs extended, she pierced the neck of her mate. The gasp released from his mouth only increased her blood frenzy, her eyes clouding over, revealing a bright red color. She drank greedily, a trail of dark red blood flowing down her chin. Gajeel couldn't help but lick her chin clean.

It was obvious now, to Gajeel, that he'll never leave his mate, no matter how badly he needed to.


	5. Chapter 5

"Everyone! May I have your attention?"

Levy nervously scanned the room filled with various vampires. She wanted to run away, hide from the fate that was forced upon her, but she knew better. Levy McGarden wasn't a mere coward like those measly damsels in distress that she had read so much about. The bookworm only had to face the Fairy Tail clan, introduce herself. It was that simple, and yet she was still so afraid. Lucy was apart of this clan, a friend so close that she would honestly consider the blonde to be her sister. Natsu, whom she's become very close to as well, was also apart of this clan. She also found out that her old apartment roommate, Erza, was a vampire as well.

Erza was born a vampire, one of the last pureblood. Her mate, Jellal, was also a pureblood. Levy was astonished by this story, learning more and more about her new species.

"Oi, Shrimp. You alright?" the blunette's mate asked, patting her on the head.

Blushing, she looked away. "Baka, don't call me that! And I'm fine..."

"Hmph! You don't look fine. Yer shakin' like a little baby animal, and yer teeth are chatterin'," he told her, causing her to blush even more at the fact he was so observant of her.

"W-whatever," she mumbled out, glancing back towards the crowd. They were all smiling at her, especially Lucy, Erza, Natsu, and even Jellal.

"This is Levy McGarden, our newest member of Fairy Tail! Let's all welcome her into our family with love and respect, eh?" Makarov announced, nudging Levy to mingle with her new vampire family.

Shivering slightly, the short woman hesitantly stepped down from the bar counter, walking towards the group awaiting her. She stopped, too afraid to walk on-that is, until she felt someone hold her hand. Glancing up, she noticed that it was Gajeel holding her hand, with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Ya gotta be more confident with yerself, Little Fairy. They ain't gonna bite....well, not you at least. I'd beat 'em up if they even try ta do somethin' like that," he spoke to her softly, chuckling somewhat.

Relaxing due to the touch of her mate, Levy continued walking until she was completely surrounded by the entire clan. Many welcomed her to the guild, some even complimented her looks, which did make her blush. She smiled shyly towards them, glad that none of them disapproved of her.

"Alright, that's enough! Leave the poor girl alone! She's had it rough these past three days," a rather commanding feminine voice called out from within the crowd.

In an instant, the crowd parted away to reveal Erza Fernandes. The redhead made her way towards Levy, pulling her into a very tight hug.

"Oh! My little Munchkin! I'm sorry I had to leave you alone, but I had important duties to fulfill," Erza informed the little blunette.

Levy wheezed. "It's....fine, but....can you....please let me...go?"

"OI! DROP MY MATE BEFORE YA KILL HER YA CAKEAHOLIC!" Gajeel suddenly barked out, snatching his mate away from the now fuming pureblood.

"What....did you call me?" Erza ground out, stalking towards the male vampire. "Today will be your last day alive, you fool! Prepare to--"

"Erza, darling! You wouldn't want to take away your munchkin's mate, now would you? And leave her to cry for all of eternity?" Jellal reasoned with his mate, suddenly appearing by her side.

Erza sighed, her arms resting by her side. "I suppose that you are right. I will let him go, for Munchkin's sake.."

"Munchkin?" Gajeel questioned.

The bookworm sighed. "We watched The Wizard of Oz one time when Erza and I still shared an apartment. She thought that I looked just like a munchkin, and that's been her name for me ever since."

Her mate's eyes widened. "Wait...you and Red were roommates?"

She nodded. "Yes, back when I was a senior in high school. We were only roommates for a year and a half, and then she had to leave for...unexplained reasons. So then I lived in the back of my bookstore until I was able to afford a house of my own!"

Gajeel nodded but didn't question anything else.

"Erm, so now tha-"

"Master Makarov!" a voice bellowed out, the double door set slamming open to reveal a tall, older looking vampire.

"Gildarts? What on earth could be the matter?" Makarov asked, jumping off his barstool and walking towards the insanely tall vampire.

The auburn headed man kneeled down, handing the clan leader a carefully folded letter. "This was given to me by someone unknown. Both his body and face were concealed by a cloak emitting a dark aura. I didn't have the chance to take a glance at his face."

"Oh well, at least let's see what this letter holds for us," Makarov sighed out, opening the letter. "Fairy Tail, it has come to my attention that our old ally, Gajeel Redfox, has finally found his other half. While I'm aware he no longer wants anything to do with us, I'm willing to offer him an exchange, one that I know he will not want to pass up. I know him, Makarov, better than you ever will. After all, I did raise him...did I not? He despises emotions, especially love. He doesn't want his mate, never will. If he gives his alliance back to my clan, I will personally do away with his useless mate, as well as promise him the inheritance of my own clan. However, if he is to refuse this offer, I will send my clan to Fairy Tail, killing every last one of you. Think about it Makarov...two measly clan members, or your entire clan? The decision will be as easy as you make it, you old goat. Jose.."

The entire guild fell silent, especially Gajeel and Levy.

The bookworm glanced up at her mate, her voice very shaky. "Gajeel...what are you not telling me?"

He sighed, wrapping an arm around the blunette and pulling her close. "There's a piece of my past that I wasn't ready to share with ya. To be honest, I'm still not ready. I've done so well to forget about it and now...well, just look!"

"Don't fret over this, Gajeel. We're a family, and we stick together. We'll defeat the Phantom Lord clan once and for all!" Makarov shouted out, the others cheering along with him.

"Unless...unless you really want to get rid of me," a soft, broken voice squeaked out.

With a soft sigh, the pierced vampire pulled Levy in for a tight hug. "Levy, they only know about my past self. They don't have a clue about how I really act now."

"So you won't get rid of me?" she asked, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I wouldn't give ya up for nothing, not even my own life..."


	6. Chapter 6

Three months had gone by since the strange note was given to Gildarts, and since then, Fairy Tail had participated in countless hours of training in order to prepare themselves for the battle that was sure to come. Levy was-undeniably-the weakest member of the vampire clan, though it was mostly due to the fact that she was their newest member. For a girl who's exercises consisted of turning pages in a book or stacking books on shelves, it took a lot of basic training to ready the bookworm's body for any official training. Gajeel had been the one to see to it that she acquire the necessary skills. He started her basic training sessions with a daily dose of fifty push-ups and fifty sit-ups. If that weren't enough, he'd then make his little mate jog from the bar to her bookstore, which was pretty much across town. If she were human and not vampire, she'd surely die of fatigue and exhaustion with not having any formal breathing exercises. However, with her vampiric blood, she was able to withstand these trainings.

"Alright, Shrimp. Here's how this is gonna go. I'm gonna letcha choose any weapon of yer chose, but you gotta be in charge of learning how to use it by the end of this week. I'll show ya, but you gotta pay close attention, got it?" he explained to her, leading her into the clan's basement.

Nodding, Levy began to picture the various types of weapons that would suit her small stature. Daggers or throwing knives would probably be best for her, though she was very curious about archery. Opening the door, Gajeel gently nudged his mate inside the room, which was lined wall-to-wall with numerous weapons. Swords, axes, bows, daggers, poisonous gases...anything one could really think of as a weapon. It left the blunette breathless, as her current weapon problem solving vanished from her brain completely. She had no clue at this point, not knowing the level of damage that each weapon could inflict on an opponent.

Long black hair fell onto her shoulders as Gajeel leaned over her, trying to get a better look at her face. "So, Shrimp. Ya made a choice yet?"

"I-," she paused, glancing at each weapon, "I really don't know, Gajeel. Which weapon do you think would suit me the best?"

The taller vampire hummed to himself, walking over to the lighter weighted weapons. Glancing at each one, he settled upon a small cluster of throwing knives. Levy noticed that a strange dark steam emitted from each knife, the blades themselves as black as her mate's hair. When Gajeel picked the cluster up, she also observed the fact that he made sure not to touch the blades in any way possible. Curiosity flooded through the tiny, blue-headed woman.

"What exactly are those?" she pondered.

He held up one knife, showing that it even dripped of the dark substance, though once it made contact with the handle, it immediately evaporated into the air. "These are throwin' knives, Shrimpy. But ya gotta be careful with 'em. They're silver knives, and they're coated in death lacrima."

"Death lacrima?"

"Yea, it's rare these days, so the fact that I'm lettin' ya use them means that I trust ya more than anything, Lev. One drop of this on yer skin and yer dead, so you'll be wearin' gloves, that's fer sure. Don't need ya dyin' on me," he told her, giving her a small smile.

Blushing, Levy nodded. "Thank you, Gajeel."

Suddenly, Gajeel moved behind Levy, wrapping his arms around her. In a mere second, he had slipped gloves on her hands, the material of them feeling very odd to Levy. She assumed that they were specifically made for these throwing knives, but with Gajeel so close to her, she could hardly breathe, let alone think. With his own hand, now gloved as well, He gently slipped one of the knives through the bundle, making sure that the wrap holding them together didn't come undone. "Now lookie, Shrimp. This is how you properly hold one of these knives, ya see?"

Still blushing brightly, Levy nodded. "Y-yea, I can see."

"You alright Lev? Yer sweatin' a lot, and yer face is all red. Gotta fever? I didn't know vampires could get sick.." he mumbled out.

Laughing nervously, she replied, "Oh, I'm fine Gajeel! I'm just concentrating a little too hard is all, I promise."

With a reluctant nod, Gajeel resumed their little lesson. "If you say so. Now, the key to throwing these knives on target is just ta simply relax. Don't be so stiff when you toss, and make sure that yer wrist is relaxed, yet in a certain position. It needs to be bent a little this way."

Gently, he tilted her wrist slightly back, allowing her to hold the knife in his other hand. He'd made sure to keep the bundle on the steel table beside them. This action only made Levy blush even more, but--luckily for her--Gajeel was too focused on training to really notice. "Good, now. Flick yer wrist forward, but not in a forceful way. Make it relaxed and precise. Imagine that that target ahead is a vampire ready ta kill ya...like he'd get to ya before I rip his guts out.."

Giggling a little at his side-remark, she flicked her wrist forward. Though, she was too forceful with it. This small error resulted with the knife hitting the outer edges of the main target. But she needed to hit the middle target, as that was the killing spot for her 'opponent'. "Aw, I missed the target."

"Don't give up, little one. It was yer first try after all, and fer it ta be that close to the center already is awesome! Try again, alright?" he said, handing her another throwing knife.

Fully concentrated, Levy eyed her target ahead. A bead of sweat ran down the side of her face, physical proof of her intense concentration.

'I can hit the center. I can hit the center. I am strong. I'm a strong Shrimp. I'm....wait..'

Ignoring her tainted thoughts, Levy flicked her wrist back, making sure that it was neither tense or fully relaxed...just right. With calculated mental notes, she aimed her knife towards the area she was sure to hit the target. Then, with the carefree flick of her wrist, she watched as the knife hurdled towards the target. The seconds felt like minutes as she watched, feeling as if everything was in slow motion. And then she observed the knife hit solid....directly at the bulls-eye.

"I did it! I did it, Gajeel! I--" Her cheering was cut off suddenly, when a pair of soft lips crashed against hers, kissing her passionately. Smiling into the kiss, Levy wrapped her arms around her mate's neck, kissing him back. Locked in a loving and passionate embrace, neither noticed the flash of someone's phone camera.

But at this rate, they could care less.


	7. Chapter 7

The feeling that Levy had at the moment was the utter feeling of pure joy. Since it was her twenty-first birthday today, Gajeel-as well as the rest of the guild-allowed her a days pardon from training. This meant that she was able to open her bookstore up for an entire day, which was something that she hasn't had the chance to do since her clan began training for the battle against Phantom Lord. Her mate continued to avoid his backstory with the evil clan, and it would frustrate Levy at first. However, seeing the pained look in his eyes whenever he thought of his old clan made her realize that it was still a sore subject for him. She wouldn't pressure him to relive a piece of his past if it made him that miserable. Honestly, the bookworm was excited for multiple reasons. Gajeel was planning on taking her out on a date for her birthday, their first date in fact. And she was incredibly excited for this date, not having a clue as to where he was taking her. She knew that it wouldn't be to a fancy restaurant, knowing that Gajeel was too...rugged for such a place, along with the fact that they couldn't eat human food. Human...knowing that she was no longer one still saddened her every time she thought of it, despite her turning being months ago. The clan never did go out on a hunt to find the culprit, but Levy soon discovered why.

-Flashback-

Around two weeks ago, she was walking through the bar trying to find her mate. She was told to meet him there at four for training, but she couldn't find him anywhere. There was, however, talking coming from one of the back rooms. With curiosity getting the better of her, she silently creeped towards the room, listening in on the conversation. It was Master Makarov and Gajeel, which solved Levy's Gajeel mystery. 

"Can I tell her now? The guilt is eating me alive, old man!" Gajeel argued with the master of their clan.

He merely sighed. "Gajeel, if Levy were to find out that it was you who drained her and turned her, she'd more than likely grow very frightened of you. You needn't to tell her anything. We both want her to be happy, with her being one of my children, as well as your mate. Her happiness should come first, don't you agree?"

"Actually, I would rather know the truth than never know that everyone was keeping things from me."

Gajeel bolted from his chair, spotting his mate. "S-Shrimp! I-I wanted to, but I-I..."

She smiled slightly towards him. "I know that you did, but apparently others disagreed. Care to explain?"

"I was under a blood frenzy, so I had no control over my actions. I also couldn't tell that you were my mate either, but my senses could. Yer blood's scent was addicting, as it obviously should be since yer my mate, and I couldn't help myself. I thought I killed ya, but I was shocked to see ya still breathin'. Natsu found us and told me who ya were. So, I carried ya back here, where Master told me what happened to yer body and why it did that," he explained to her.

"So it was you after all...." she trailed off, a frown forming on her face.

She suddenly felt Gajeel hug her tightly, speaking to her in a broken voice. "If ya wanna leave me, just say so Shrimpy. I won't blame ya at all. Heck, I'd leave my sorry butt too."

Sighing softly, the blunette hugged him back. "You idiot-I'm not going to leave you. But...I need a few days to myself, okay? This doesn't mean that I'm not mad at you. If I wasn't your mate, meaning that either way I would have ended up becoming a vampire, I would leave you--to be honest with you, Gajeel..."

-End of Flashback-

The bookworm sighed to herself, remembering how she refused to speak to him for the rest of the week. The puppy dog eyes that he displayed to her from across the bar each day made her feel so guilty for doing that, but she shouldn't have felt so guilty-knowing what he had done to her.

Shaking her head slightly to rid herself of these thoughts, she trotted off into her storage room, grabbing two shipping boxes contained with a few new stocks of books that she had run out of. Her romance and fantasy genre sections were her most popular, with horror and historical fiction following. Humming to herself, she proceeding to restock her shelves, giggling to herself when she finally realized the song she was humming. It was Gajeel's song, something he had written while he was bored. He loved to sing, but others thought that his voice sucked horribly. To Levy, however, she found his slightly raspy singing voice to be somewhat pleasant. To be honest, she honestly thought that he'd make an excellent rock star.

Hmm...a vampire rock star. The bookworm thought that to be a very interesting book plot.

She was so engrossed in humming his song and stocking her shelves that she failed to hear the chiming of her door being opened. She furrowed her eyes as she realized that her last collection of books needed to be placed on her top shelf, which was difficult for her to reach without her step-ladder.

"Here, let me help you.." an unknown voice purred from behind her, red sleeved arms reaching to place her books on the top shelf.

This had frightened Levy, causing her to spin around. Before her stood a young man with long, two colored hair that was both black and white. His hair was tied up in a Japanese looking knot, with the front portion of his hair styled as layered bangs, the shortest layers being black and the longest strand being white. Upon his face, three horizontal black lines covered his nose and both cheeks. From his scent, she easily knew that he was like her: a vampire.

"O-oh, hello! May I help you?" she asked softly, feeling a bit afraid due to this man's dark aura.

He smiled cheekily at her as if she remembered him as her school's class clown. "I am Totomaru, the strongest clan member of Phantom Lord, after Master Jose of course! And I'm here to kidnap you, you little brat!"

Without a way to escape, Levy screamed as Totomaru grabbed her, carrying her out of her bookstore. He ran with such a warped speed, fast for even a vampire. No one could save her at this point! Suddenly, a sharp pain was felt on the side of her head, causing her to cry out. In a matter of seconds, the blunette completely lost consciousness.

~~

When Levy rose from her visit with darkness, she noticed with fear that she was in a cell of some sorts. Metal bars prevented her from escaping, and if her calculations were correct, the type of metal that the bars were made of was none other than silver: one of the few weaknesses towards a vampire. To be on the safe side, she wouldn't dare touch it. Just one touch from silver and she might end up bedridden for all of eternity-or at least that's what Gajeel told her.

Gajeel...she knew he'd come for her. She was sure that he'd figure out who took her, considering it wasn't that hard of a mystery. Even Natsu could figure it out...probably.

The slamming of a door alerted Levy, as she noticed that there was another person in the room with her. Said person walked over towards her cell, chuckling darkly towards her. He was an older man, with a thin mustache and black hair that seemed to have a reddish tint to it. His ears were pointed, and his skin was around the same tone as her mates.

"Are you comfortable, my dear?" he taunted her, setting a case onto the table beside him.

She glared at him. "Let me out! My clan will come for me and dispose of this guild once and for all!"

"Hm, you amuse me girl. If you weren't the mate of that useful brat, I'd let you join my clan. Ah, but--unfortunately for you--you are nothing more than mere bait for my prey," he said, opening the case before him.

Levy, now frightened beyond measure, could see various torture devices inside the case. Most of them were knives and even bars of silver ingots. She cried out in fear and yanked on her chains, tears streaming from her eyes. "Don't hurt me!"

Grabbing a small knife, the man smirked towards her. "You will be unharmed-as long as you answer my questions truthfully. I, Master Jose of the Phantom Lord clan, would never harm a small girl without a reason. I have a heart, you know."

"I won't answer your questions, Jose!" the bookworm spat out, narrowed eyes laid upon the amused clan leader.

"Are you sure about that? It's either give up confidential information about my rival clan or die a slow and painful death. The choice is yours, my dear," he informed her with a soft yet teasing voice.

"I'll never betray my comrades!" she yelled out with confidence.

He sighed. "Oh well...so be it then."

With a twirl of his knife, the man unlocked the cell, stepping inside. Without giving the blunette a warning, he grabbed her arm harshly, laying it flat before him. He then wasted no time cutting into her arm, leaving several gash wounds.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed out, trying her best to fight against the stronger vampire, but it was of no use.

A fever instantly formed, which informed Levy with a haunting realization: the knife was made of silver.

~~~

Gajeel and Natsu were-as usual-arguing about something irrelevant. The clan watched with annoyance as they brawled in front of them.

"My mate is sexier than yours, Metal Head! She actually has BOOBS!"

"At least mine has a nice butt! Perfect for grabbing!"

"TMI Gajeel!"

With everyone focused on the rather lame fight, they failed to realize a sobbing Lucy entering the guild-that is-until she screamed.

"NATSU, GAJEEL!" she yelled out, sobbing.

Snapping their heads toward the crying blonde, Natsu immediately ran to her, hugging her close to his form and giving her a soothing kiss on her forehead. "Lucy, what is it?"

Gajeel also walked over to her, alarmed that she was crying-along with the fact that his mate wasn't with her as usual.

Lucy held out her hand, handing Gajeel the folded-up letter. "Read this..."

Grabbing the letter, he read it quickly, his eyes widening more and more as he continued to read it. By the end of the letter, his eyes were bleeding red, his vampiric fangs protruding from his mouth. With a snarl, he rushed out of the clan building, dropping the letter behind him.

"What's up with him? What did the letter say, Lucy?" a blue headed girl, named Juvia, asked curiously.

"They took her...Phantom Lord kidnapped Levy!" Lucy sobbed out, crying into Natsu's chest.

Master Makarov suddenly appeared before them, rage evident in his eyes. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let us go and save our family member!"

With a cheer, they all abandoned their current activities and rushed out of the bar, ready to risk their lives for the life of a little bookworm.


	8. Chapter 8

Rage

Pure, undeniable rage...

Gajeel was pissed, furious over the event that had taken place. His mate, his little shrimp was gone, taken by those bloodthirsty savages. Hadn't they enough dignity to simply wait for the dated war? Or where they too cowardly to face Fairy Tail head-on? Whatever the case, it didn't matter to Gajeel. He was going to save his little Shrimp if it was the last thing that he ever accomplished. He was obviously willing to give his own life for that of Levy's. He knew that he was a ruined soul, so why would he try to stay alive anyways?

Because of her...

Yes, he'd stay alive for Levy's sake. She was the ONLY reason that he was careful with his life.

Running on, he never noticed his surroundings. They were all of a blur to him, anyways-considering he was running the fastest that he'd ever run before. His mind was screaming at him, reminding him of Jose's wrath. It was something that he never wanted to remember again, but now knowing that his mate was in the 'care' of this demonic beast, he had to have more motivation to keep his speed at an all-time high. He remembered the punishments that he endured whenever he did something against his rules. The slashes and gashes, the rope-burns and vomiting the poison out of his body.

A shudder ran down him as he remembered all of this. He would never desire these punishments upon any of his worst enemies-besides Jose himself. And knowing that his little mate was more than likely enduring these pains caused his temper to boil over completely. A snarl ripped from his throat, his fangs bearing down so hard that they pierced his lips.

He would find his mate and rip Jose into as many bloody pieces as he possibly could...

~~

Arriving at the base of the Phantom Lord building, Gajeel surveyed the area. Jose had two guards standing outside, each on one side of the double door set. He didn't remember these clan members, guessing that they joined after he left this murky place. He also noticed how poorly the building was taken care of. Vines crawled over the cold, stone walls of Phantom Lord's building. There were no more guards other than the two posted at the front entrance. Was Jose that stupid? As if Gajeel would be dumb enough to simply use the front entrance. His old master was making Natsu appear as a genius.

Walking around the guards, using the forest as a shield, he easily crept pass the guards, nearly snickering at their ignorance. The vines before him seemed sturdy, but just to make sure, Gajeel tested them with his weight. When he realized that they would hold his weight, he used them as a ladder, climbing up the building. From his memory of the place, he knew that there was a trap-door on the roof of this old building. He could easily use that to his advantage and sneak in undetected.

Climbing into the room, he scanned the area, memories of his past flooding his mind. He remembered always coming up here whenever he was punished harshly for screwing something up, the scars present upon his upper arms being a physical reminder.

Shaking his head out of his thoughts, he rushed over to the trap-door, hatching it open and climbing down. Noticing a couple of members standing under the ladder, he made a quick decision. Dropping down, he grabbed the two vampires by their heads, twisting them and breaking their necks-the only way to kill a vampire without fire or silver. They fell to the ground, instantly dead, but Gajeel felt no remorse towards them. He only wanted one thing, and that was mate.

Running pass the dead clan members, he slipped through the twists and turns of the complicated hallways. He snarled when he noticed the meeting room, knowing that Jose would more than likely be in there. Growling, the pierced vampire slammed the door opened, eyes narrowed when he didn't see Jose in there. However, he cursed under his breath when he saw that the room was still filled with many Phantom Lord members.

"Oi, lookie boys! You decided to join us again, Redfox?" one of his old fellow clan members-and old friend really-asked.

He growled at him. "Not exactly, Totomaru."

"Dude, look. You can do better than that flat chested midget, brah. We can go clubbing later and let you pick out a better chick. I mean, you're not that bad looking, I guess. I mean, that blue-headed chick won't be any fun. She's as light as a feather. I should know, considering I had to be the one to go and kidnap he-"

Suddenly, the young man gasped as Gajeel slammed him against the wall, his hand gripping his throat harshly. "So yer the one who took my mate from me eh? And she ain't a flat chested midget, she's a Shrimp, my Shrimp!"

"Look, Redfox, I-AHRGH!" He cried out as Gajeel squeezed his neck with as much force as he possibly could. Totomaru's head dismembered from his body, rolling to the corner of the wall. His body fell to the floor, black vampiric blood flooding the floor around his body. The other clan members stared at the body in shock, before tackling Gajeel. The pierced vampire snarled as he tried his best to fend off the raging vampires, but he was greatly outnumbered.

Suddenly, a flash of pink swarmed his vision for a slight second, half of his opponents ripped off of him, necks broken and dead. A man with hair such a dark color blue, it was more on the black side, entered the room as well, killing off the other half of the vampires.

"Natsu, Gray? What the heck are you two doing here?! Don't ya know how dangerous this is?" he growled at them.

Natsu grinned. "Which is exactly why we're here to help you!"

Lucy, along with the rest of the rest of the Fairy Tail clan, entered the large meeting room. "Natsu's right. We want to save Levy just as much as you do."

Gajeel sighed. "Alright, but just remember this...Jose is mine to deal with! Got it??"

Everyone, including Master Makarov, nodded in approval. Gajeel then exited the meeting room, using his sensitive sense of smell to track his mate down. He pinpointed her scent, which was coming from the basement. His heart seemed to drop, knowing that the cells and torturing rooms were located down there. He himself was sent there to be punished whenever he did something against Phantom Lord's rules, and he knew the pain that Jose could really inflict. Knowing that his Shrimp was dealing with Jose's wrath, his eyes clouded over in a fit of rage.

Rushing downstairs, he slammed the door open to the cell room, eyes widening at what was presented before him. Jose was leaning back in a chair, watching a half-dead Levy with amusement. She was still breathing, but barely. Her clothes were shredded, only her most intimate parts kept completely covered. Gashes and bruises covered her body like a second skin, her eyes barely opened.

"G-Ga-Gajeel..." She could barely even croak out his name.

Turning around in his chair, Jose faced Gajeel with a sinister smile. "Ah, Gajeel my boy! How nice of you to join us! Isn't my little work of art just...simply extravagant! Beautiful, really."

"Let.her.go!" he warned him through clenched teeth.

Jose merely laughed. "And why would I? I've injected silver into her system, multiple times actually. You and I both know that not even a well-built vampire could survive that, much less a tiny woman such as Levy McGarden. There's nothing you can do about it Gajeel. Come, sit and watch your mate die a slow and painful death."

A loud, animalistic sound escaped from Gajeel's mouth, a single tear slipping from his eye. "YOU SAVAGE BEAST! I'M GONNA RIP YER BODY UP INTO AS MANY BLOODY PIECES AS I POSSIBLY CAN!"


	9. Chapter 9

Without a warning, Gajeel leaped forward, tackling Jose onto the ground. His eyes bled red, literally. Small streams of blood poured from his eyes, due to how insanely rage-filled he was at the moment. His mate wouldn't survive, he knew that much. She couldn't with the silver present into her system, but that didn't mean that he would give up completely. He hoped that Fairy Tail's healer fae, Wendy, had tagged along with them. If she were here, then there could still be a tiny chance at saving his little mate.

"Hmm, what's the matter Gajeel? Sad that your mate will enter the afterlife before you?" he teased him, using his unnatural-even for a vampire-strength against Gajeel, causing the pierced vampire to go flying into a wall.

The wall surrounding his frame cracked, shards of the concrete-like material piercing into his skin. Yet he ignored it, not caring about his own personal health at the moment. Levy was his top priority now. He had to make sure that she stayed alive above anything else. Tears already threatened to spill from his eyes, knowing what little chance she had at living.

"Why did ya have to do this to me, Jose?! I did ya a favor by leavin'!" he growled at him.

Jose merely chuckled. "Really? Come now, why don't you tell Levy the truth, eh? Would you want her to die without knowing who you really are?"

"She doesn't have to know about it! It's in the past, you moron!" he yelled at him, his eyes holding fear. He didn't want his mate to know about his dark past, even if she was at death's door. He didn't want the last thing heard from his mouth to be a back story that would have ruined their relationship forever.

"If you won't, then I certainly will," the pointed eared man said, using a spell to hold Gajeel against the wall.

"N-no...do-don't" Levy whispered, no longer able to keep her eyes opened.

"Gajeel wasn't just a simple clan-member, my dear. He was my right-hand man. I raised him as a ruthless killer. He grew up enjoying the feeling of murder. He loved killing innocent humans, draining them of their blood, as well as simply feeling their blood run through his fingers. He was a monster, a beast. I never educated him, nor taught him how to properly speak. He only knew the basic words of a small child, even as a young teenager. I loved how simple-minded he was. And then a war broke out...between us and Fairy Tail. They somehow beat us, taking my youngest members away from me, which were Juvia and Gajeel of course. I'm sure they had a hard time teaching him manners, though from what I see here, he hasn't learned a thing from them," Jose explained, a cruel smirk plastered upon his face.

Gajeel, now shaking violently from fully reliving his past, stared at his mate with tears in his eyes. "...Levy?... Don't...please don't hate me! I didn't know better back then, I swear! But please, please don't hate me. We both know that yer life is gonna end any minute now, and I want ya to remember me as yer loving and weird mate. Can you...please?"

"G'...jeel...l-love...y-yo-you..." Levy managed to say with her now slurring speech.

Tears fell from Gajeel's eyes. "I love ya too, Shrimp. I love ya so much..."

A harsh slap was suddenly felt on Gajeel's face. He snapped his head towards Jose, rage building within his body once more.

"Please, do not trifle me with your boring love, Redfox. Now that your mate is due for a permanent visit to the afterlife, you shall join us once again. You will inherit this guild as your own," Jose spoke out.

Gajeel, with an intensely high amount of rage, was able to break from Jose's barrier. Despite Jose mastering basic spell casters that were made highly effective, the pierced vampire was able to break out very easily. He glanced towards Levy, wondering how much longer she had left on Earth. Even if Wendy were here, there would be no way to save her in time.

Glancing towards his old master, Gajeel cracked his knuckles. "You took away the only thing that mattered in my life. You took it away for yer own selfish desires, and ya expect me ta just join this clan again with a happy attitude? Heh, yer dumber than I thought. You make Salamander look like a genius, and that ain't good, Jose...not good at all."

"Come now, Gajeel. I did this for your own good. You wouldn't have wanted a vampire mate, leaving you to take care of her and any children that you sired," Jose snorted out.

In a flash, Gajeel leaped towards Jose, grabbing him swiftly by the neck. "You don't get, do ya? I'm a changed man now, Jose. I would do anything, anything to have my mate alive and well, pregnant with our child."

Instantly, he began to crush Jose's neck, leaving the older man wincing and choking violently. With his other hand, Gajeel unleashed his vampiric claws, slicing and dicing at the man's body. Vampire blood poured out from the wounds, creating a puddle on the floor and drenching Jose's clothing. Again and again, Gajeel swiped at his old master, who tried his best to fight back. He gave Gajeel a few wounds, but nothing incredibly severe.

With a last resort of energy, Jose was able to shake free of the pierced vampire's hold, crawling towards Levy's cell. Along the way, he grabbed a bottle of poisoned air that fell onto the floor from his torturing case.

Growling, Gajeel began to make his way over towards Jose. When suddenly, the bleeding man uncorked the poisonous gas, allowing it to engulf both Levy and himself.

"Levy! LEVY!!!" Gajeel yelled out as loudly as he could.

Severe sizzling was heard, the cries and weakened screams of his mate emerging from within poison cloud.

"Levy! Hold on!" Gajeel choked out, trying to unlock the cell. However, when he reached into the gas cloud with both of his hands, he himself cried out and quickly retreated his hands. Inspecting them, he noticed that they were badly burned, obviously now scarred for life.

"LEVY!" Gajeel called out again, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he noticed how silent the two were from within the gas cloud.

The gas cloud finally began to fade, leaving behind the results that it had caused. Gajeel choked on a sob, falling to his knees when he finally could see the damage clearly.

Jose was now nothing more than a pile of ash.

As well as Levy...

Loud sobs emerged from Gajeel, Tears flooding from his eyes upon the floor. She died a horrible, brutal death. His mate was no longer alive. He failed her.

He failed her...

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! LEEEVVVYYY!!!!! COME BACK!!!! PLEASE! GODS ABOVE BRING HER BACK TO ME!!!!"


	10. Epilogue

Five years...

It's been five years since Levy passed away, and Gajeel still feels as if it was merely yesterday. He would have killed himself by now, tried to actually. But each attempt always failed, as if fate didn't want him to die just yet. But why? There was no other reason for Gajeel to live. His mate was gone, and so his future was gone.

Glancing down at his glove-covered hands, he sighs softly. He's ashamed to even glance at the scars on his hand, so he always makes sure to cover his hands with gloves. If he could, he'd chop his hands off. But that wouldn't be a very smart move on his part.

Fairy Tail makes sure to never mention Levy's name in front of him. It always sent him into a rage that almost always nearly kills someone. They know that he can't help it, but it would probably do the boy good to visit an anger management class.

Honestly, Gajeel barely has the time to hand around the clan anymore. He owns Levy's bookstore now, knowing that she would want somebody to keep it open for her. He even grew a love towards reading, as it was something very special to his mate. Though he could only read in private, as it always resulted with him sobbing into his pillow for the rest of the night.

Right now, Gajeel was on his way to visit a group that he hasn't seen since he was a small boy. His old werewolf pack, the same pack that took him and Natsu in as young children, was back on their old territory. Natsu had already visited them, demanding Gajeel that he should go and visit them as well. Natsu also claimed that there would be a surprise there, a surprise that not even the werewolves knew about. It only caused Gajeel to roll his eyes, thinking that the pink-headed vampire has really lost his mind now.

But still, not caring at all about the 'surprise', he still wanted to see his old family. He knows that they never purposely meant to leave Natsu and himself behind. They were mere humans, so how could they have kept up with the werewolves anyway?

Walking off of the sidewalk, Gajeel entered the forest, knowing that his werewolf brethren would be living in their old cabins. The cluster of cabins wasn't too far away from the city's main road, so it didn't take long for him to reach the outermost area of their territory. A large, but not alpha sized, black wolf was standing guard. He had a scar that ran over his nose, giving away his identity easily. Gajeel had to keep himself from crying when he realized who it was.

"Halt! What is your reason for entering our territory...bloodsucker?" the wolf questioned him.

Gajeel chuckled. "Relax, brother. It's me...Gajeel."

"G-Gajeel? My older brother Gajeel?" the wolf questioned, his voice breaking slightly.

"Yea, it's me, Rogue.." the pierced vampire replied softly, smiling very slightly. It was his first smile in five years.

Shifting into his human form, not have to worry since werewolves wear special clothes that transform back on their human forms, Rogue hugged his long lost brother tightly, sniffing every now and then.

"Come. Mother and Father will want to see you. How has life fared for you?" he asked.

A single tear fell from Gajeel's eyes. "Not good, brother...not good at all."

~~

"And she d-died...turned into a pile of ash. It's...It's been five years since I lost my little mate," Gajeel choked out, tears falling down his face. His foster mother hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead, her ability to do that due to her tall height.

The Alpha and Luna listened to his story, sad looks on their faces. "Gajeel, words cannot express how terrible this must have been for you. But, we are willing to allow you to join our pack. We can reverse your vampire form, if you wish, and turn you into a werewolf like us. Our little girl was born with powerful abilities, and I'm sure she'd love to help you with this transition."

Gajeel's eyes widen. "Oh, no...I don't think that that would be a go--"

"Mommy? Daddy! I lost a baby tooth!" a little girl shrieked out, her scent flooding Gajeel's senses.

He nearly gasped. The child's scent matched perfectly to-

A little girl giggled out, her short blue waves bouncing as she ran towards her parents. She began to jump up and down, squealing as her father picked her up. "Well now, which tooth was it?"

"This one!" she proudly proclaimed, pointing to a missing gap in her mouth where her baby wolf fang used to be.

"Levaenia? We have a guest. Would you like to say hello?" the Alpha asked his daughter, pointing to Gajeel.

In a flash, the little bluentte snapped her head towards Gajeel, her hazel eyes sparkling as she smiled brightly towards him. "Hello! You smell really good! Did you bake any cookies? I love eating cookies when I'm reading!"

Meanwhile, the vampire was in shock. This...this pup looked just like Levy. No, she was Levy. She had to be. He knew that on rare occasions, a soul that wasn't ready to leave Earth could be reborn as another living creature, but sometimes not as the same creature as their previous life. Had fate allowed Levy the opportunity to be reborn as a werewolf?

"How old is she?" Gajeel suddenly asked, his desperate tone alarming the pack leaders.

"She turned five two weeks ago. Why do you ask?" the Alpha questioned.

Gajeel gulped to contain his excitement. "Your daughter looks and has the same scent as my mate, the exact same scent, Alpha! You say she's five? My mate died five years ago. When is her birthday exactly?"

"January 14th," the Luna answered.

"My mate died January the 13th, a day before your daughter was born..." Gajeel realized with shock.

"Are you?...Are you suggesting that my daughter was reborn as Levy McGarden?" the leader questioned him, somewhat becoming annoyed with the vampire.

The Luna stepped forward, glancing towards her mate. "My love, think about it. We call Levaenia Levy for short. She looks nothing like us. We both have brown hair, and I have blue eyes while you have grey. Yet she has odd blue hair and hazel eyes. She's paler than your average werewolf, and she's always telling us of the bookstore that she owns."

"Levy owned a bookstore that I own now, called Levy's Bookerina." Gajeel admitted.

The little bluentte pouted. "Hey! That's my bookstore! I worked hard to open it up!"

Everyone gasped at how connected their future female Alpha was with Gajeel's mate.

"Alpha, her scent is callin' to me, much like a mate's would, though it's not as strong. I'm guessin' that's cas she's just a kid," Gajeel also admitted.

The Alpha and Luna exchanged looks, the Alpha finally nodding and glancing towards Gajeel. "Gajeel Redfox, if you prove yourself worthy to this pack, as well as allowing our daughter to turn you into a werewolf, then I will allow you to court her when she is of age."

A wide, happy smile formed on Gajeel's face.

"Thank you...thank you so much."

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...thank you all for taking valuable time out of your day to read this old fic of mine. There is a sequel to it called Wolf Frenzy. It's only a couple of chapters long, but it mostly serves the purpose of a summary of what happens after Levy grows up from her reincarnated state, and I would say that it is worth reading!


End file.
